Confusion Of Confusion
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: IKON Fanfic! Kisah dari seorang song yunhyeong yang akan kencan dengan kekasihnya goo junhoe. Yunhyeong sangat senang ketika tiba-tiba junhoe mengajaknya kencan tapi ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengerjai seorang goo junhoe. Karena ulah yunhyeong juga acara kencannya hampir saja batal.


Confusion on confusion

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan

Genre : Fluff, Romance, little humor, etc.

Summary :

Kisah dari seorang song yunhyeong yang akan kencan dengan kekasihnya goo junhoe. Yunhyeong sangat senang ketika tiba-tiba junhoe mengajaknya kencan tapi ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengerjai seorang goo junhoe. Karena ulah yunhyeong juga acara kencannya hampir saja batal.

~Story Begin~

Seorang namja berambut hitam, beperawakan tinggi, tatapan tajam sedang duduk sendirian pada sebuah meja di kantin sekolahnya. Namja itu bukan sedang makan di kantin, melainkan dihadapannya sekarang sedang ada laptop dan namja tersebut sedang konsen mengerjakan sesuatu. Namja bernama lengkap goo junhoe tersebut sudah duduk disana kira-kira tiga jam yang lalu. Panggil saja namja tersebut junhoe, saking asyiknya mengerjakan tugas sampai ia lupa mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya.

Dilain sisi, seorang namja yang bisa di bilang tidak tampan tapi cantik tapi terkadang disaat yang sama terlihat seperti anak kecil, sedang gelisah. Ia menunggu pesan dari kekasihnya tapi tidak kunjung juga kekasihnya tersebut mengiriminya pesan. Namja tersebut song yunhyeong, kekasih goo junhoe sekarang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menggigit sebuah bantal. Menunggu ponselnya berbunyi adalah keinginan terbesarnya sekarang dan juga berharap itu tanda kalau kekasihnya mengirim pesan kepadanya. Yunhyeong paham jika junhoe sedang ada banyak tugas tapi setidaknya junhoe memberitahukan kepada yunhyeong apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Junhoe juga sudah berjanji kepada yunhyeong akan mengiriminya pesan nanti. Yunhyeong pun meraih ponselnya dan berniat mengirim pesan kepada junhoe terlebih dahulu. Ia mengirim sebuah pesan kosong kepada junhoe.

Ponsel junhoe tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia hanya melirik apa isi dari pesan tersebut tanpa melihat sang pengirim. Ketika tahu ternyata hanya pesan kosong, junhoe pun menghiraukan pesan tersebut dan fokus kembali ke laptopnya. Bagaimana dengan yunhyeong sekarang? Jangan salahkan kalau bantal yang tadi ia gigit tadi sudah tidak berbentuk bantal. Yunhyeong kesal karena junhoe tidak membalas pesannya. Ia marah kepada junhoe dan bersumpah dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan mengirim pesan lagi kepada junhoe sebelum junhoe terlebih dahulu mengirim pesan kepadanya.

Ketika asyik sedang mengetik dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba layar laptop junhoe di tutup oleh seseorang. Berhasil membuat junhoe terkejut dan ingin marah tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika tahu yang mengganggunya tadi adalah hanbin sahabatnya. "Yoo! Kau sangat serius sekali. Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya hanbin yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh junhoe. "Oke oke aku minta maaf..." hanbin terlihat sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Taadaa! Aku punya empat tiket nonton bioskop... rencananya aku akan menggunakan tiket ini bersama jinhwan hyung nonton selama dua hari tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir alangkah baiknya kalau kita nonton bersama. Kau juga bisa mengajak yunhyeong sekalian mengingat dia dan jinhwanku adalah sepasang sahabat."

Ya, junhoe dan hanbin adalah sahabat dan mereka berdua mempunyai pacar yang juga saling bersahabat. Yunhyeong dan jinhwan, mereka juga bersahabat. Sungguh sangat kebetulan, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong setelah hanbin menyebut nama yunhyeong, junhoe pun ingat akan janjinya kepada yunhyeong. Junhoe pun dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan membuka layarnya. Saat ia sadar kalau si pengirim pesan kosong tadi adalah yunhyeong, junhoe langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri "Mati aku!" ucapnya pelan. Hanbin yang penasaran pun bertanya kepada junhoe "Kau kenapa eoh?" lagi-lagi junhoe hanya menatap hanbin datar, seakan ia berkata _"Bukan urusanmu!"_. Hanbin yang paham akan tatapan tersebut langsung pamit pergi dan tidak lupa meninggalkan dua tiket untuk junhoe dan yunhyeong. Setelah kepergian sahabatnya tadi junhoe menghela nafas panjang, lalu melihat kearah dimana dua tiket itu berada. "Aaah... sepertinya aku harus sedikit berjuang".

Junhoe sekarang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Bukan menonton televisi tapi dari tadi ia hanya menatap ponselnya menunggu pesan dari yunhyeong. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya tersebut tidak menghubunginya dari tadi. Keadaan yang hampir sama pun menimpa yunhyeong, meskipun ia marah tapi ia tetap berharap kekasihnya tersebut mengiriminya pesan. Ia tahu kalau junhoe tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu, tapi apakah junhoe tidak peka kalau dirinya sekarang ini sedang marah. Yunhyeong pun berusaha konsen kearah televisi dan berusaha larut akan acara yang sekarang ditayangkan.

Junhoe meraih ponselnya, mengetik beberapa huruf tetapi langsung dihapusnya kembali. Ia mengulangi kegiatan tersebut sudah puluhan kali. Ia bingung harus mengirimkan apa kepada yunhyeong. Ia sadar kalau yunhyeong pasti sekarang sedang marah, apalagi tadi ia tidak membalas pesannya. Junhoe kembali diingatkan kepada dua tiket yang tadi siang diberi oleh hanbin. Bagaimana pun junhoe harus menghubungi yunhyeong untuk mengajaknya kencan besok. Akhirnya junhoe pun memberanikan mengirim pesan kepada yunhyeong "Oneul mohae?" pesan tersebut junhoe kirimkan kepada yunhyeong.

Ponsel yunhyeong berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan tahu kalau si pengirim adalah junhoe dengan cepat ia langsung membukanya. "Oneul mohae?" ucap yunhyeong ketika membaca pesan tersebut. "Hanya ini yang ia kirimkan? Aish... aku tidak percaya ia hanya mengirim ini" yunhyeong ber-monolog sendiri. Ia pun membalas pesan tersebut. "Nonton tv, memangnya kenapa?" yunhyeong semakin emosi.

Pesan tersebut dibalas oleh yunhyeong, junhoe senang tandanya kekasihnya tersebut tidak marah karena masih mau membalas pesannya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya pupus setelah membaca pesan dari yunhyeong "Kenapa?" junhoe bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa yunhyeong sangat menyebalkan ketika marah. Inilah yang tidak disukai junhoe, lebih baik ketika yunhyeong marah dan mereka bertemu langsung bertatap muka. Yunhyeong sangat terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah, tapi jika yunhyeong marah seperti ini siapa saja pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan yunhyeong. "Apa hyung ada acara besok?" junhoe membalas pesan yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong yang membaca balasan dari junhoe langsung senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tumben junhoe bertanya tentang hal apa yang dirinya akan lakukan, apakah junhoe mau mengajaknya kencan. Yunhyeong sudah ingin mengetik bahwa besok dia tidak ada acara apa-apa, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terpikir di kepala yunhyeong. Ia berpikir ini mungkin taktik junhoe untuk sekedar basa-basi agar dirinya tidak marah lagi. ia pun tersenyum jahat dan mengetik sesuatu lalu ia kirimkan kepada junhoe.

"Sepertinya aku ada rencana besok dengan temanku" junhoe membaca jawaban yunhyeong langsung menatap horror ponselnya. Bagaimana bisa ia punya rencana dengan temannya dan tidak memberitahukan kepadanya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi ia tidak pergi dengan jinhwan melainkan teman lainnya. Junhoe menatap nanar dua tiket yang tergeletak di depannya sekarang. Dengan putus asa junhoe pun mengatakan sebenarnya kepada yunhyeong. "sayang sekali hyung, aku ingin mengajak hyung nonton besok"diakhiri dengan emotikon sedih.

Yunhyeong langsung tepuk jidat ketika membacanya. Jadi benar dugaannya kalau junhoe ingin mengajaknya kencan. Salahkan prasangka buruk yunhyeong tadi sekarang ia terancam besok tidak kencan dengan junhoe. Yunhyeong berpikir keras mencari alasan agar ia bisa pergi besok dengan junhoe. Entah kenapa yunhyeong tertarik dengan adegan yang sedang di tayangkan sekarang, dimana seseorang berpura-pura bahwa tiba-tiba temannya sibuk dan membatalkan janjinya. Itu semua langsung menginspirasi yunhyeong untuk membuat alasan. "Sepertinya temanku ada urusan lain jun..." yunhyeong mengirim pesannya. Junhoe yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung loncat-loncat diatas sofa. Ternyata tidak buruk juga kalau ia sesekali yang mengajak kencan duluan karena selama ini yunhyeong lah yang selalu mengajaknya kencan. Tapi dibalik persetujuan yunhyeong tersimpan sebuah seringai jahat.

 _ **~Tommorrow~**_

Sinar matahari pagi menemani kedua insan manusia yang akan pergi kencan hari ini. Kencan mereka agak spesial hari ini. Entah kenapa jika dibandingkan dengan kencan-kencan yang lalu yang kali ini agak berbeda. Yunhyeong dari tadi malam tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kencannya hari ini dengan junhoe. Mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut yang berisi mengingatkan jangan sampai terlambat. Yunhyeong yang belum sadar sepenuhnya langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan sialnya kakinya tersandung oleh kursi. Ia pun mengumpat-umpat kursi tersebut. Lain halnya dengan junhoe, ia sekarang sudah siap dan sudah berada di dalam bus menuju tempat kencannya kali ini. Ia membayangkan segala sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan pada hari ini dengan hyung kesayangannya. Dimana pasangan BinHwan? Jangan tanyakan tentang mereka. Mereka sudah bertemu di suatu tempat dan entah pergi kemana. Awalnya mereka akan kencan ganda tapi entah kenapa mereka yang membuat rencana tapi mereka pula yang membatalkan.

Yunhyeong masih sibuk memilih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan. Ia sudah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemarinya. Ketika ia sibuk memilih baju tiba-tiba teringat rencananya untuk menjahili junhoe. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat. Yunhyeong tersenyum sendiri ketika menekan tombol send. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai ia ingat dirinya belum menemukan baju yang cocok, akhirnya ia pun kembali mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Ting Tung!" bunyi ponsel junhoe. Ia membaca pengirim pesan tersebut langsung tersenyum karena itu pesan dari yunhyeong. "June...Mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kencan denganmu hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan, lain kali saja ne?" junhoe membaca pesan tersebut dan masih tidak percaya. Ia membaca berkali-kali pesan tersebut dan kembali mengecek apakah pesan tersebut dari yunhyeong dan ternyata itu semua benar. Junhoe langsung lemas, ia seperti orang gila sekarang. Bagaikan orang yang kehilangan arah tujuan. Junhoe kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari yunhyeong tersebut. "Kalau itu sangat penting tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku juga akan berada di rumah saja seharian ini" junhoe mengirim pesan tersebut dengan wajah lesu. Ia kembali mengetikkan beberapa kalimat lagi "Kau tahu hyung? Ketika kau membatalkan kencan ini rasanya sangat sakit hyung..." berakhir dengan emot sedih.

Yunhyeong sekarang sudah siap, ia berdiri di depan kaca sedang mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk dan dua pesan sekaligus. Yunhyeong membaca respon junhoe dan ternyata ia kecewa dengan responnya. Menurutnya, junhoe terkesan pasrah dengan keadaan dan tidak menganggap kencan ini serius. Yunhyeong pun langsung melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah tidak mood berkencan hari ini. Ia pun membalas pesan junhoe tersebut "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih!".

Junhoe sudah keluar dari bus dan duduk di sebuah halte. Dari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika membaca balasan yunhyeong. Bagaimana bisa yunhyeong membatalkan kencannya yang jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri yang mengajak kencan. Setidaknya ini sedikit spesial karena junhoe yang mengajak terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi urusan seperti apa yang penting sampai yunhyeong membatalkan kencannya. Yunhyeong pun sama, sekarang ia sedang merana di kamarnya. Rencana indahnya yang ia bayangkan semalam pupus begitu saja karena ulahnya sendiri, kencan yang harusnya indah harus berakhir tragis. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tiba-tiba terbayang wajah junhoe yang sedang tersenyum. Yunhyeong tidak peduli sekarang, ia mengambil kembali jaketnya dan mengenakan sepatunya. Ia tidak peduli, ia sekarang akan pergi ke tempat dimana ia dan junhoe akan kunjungi hari ini. Junhoe memandang langit berwarna biru dengan beberapa awan menghiasinya. Perlahan awan tersebut terkumpul dan membentuk wajah yunhyeong ketika tertawa. Junhoe pun perlahan sadar akan sifatnya yang mungkin selama ini agak egois. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah yunhyeong untuk menjemputnya.

Mereka berdua tampak berlari kencang untuk mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba yunhyeong berhenti sambil memegangi kakinya. Ia lelah harus berlari seperti ini. Ia berhenti sambil mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Terpikir dengan ucapan junhoe tadi langsung ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan berniat menghubungi junhoe. Dilain sisi junhoe juga tampak kelelahan setelah berlari dari halte tempat dirinya turun tadi dan langsung menuju rumah yunhyeong. Ya, meskipun rumah yunhyeong sudah dekat sekarang tapi ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Penglihatannya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang ingin ia temui sekarang. Sosok tersebut terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan wajah sedih. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel junhoe berbunyi tanda pesan masuk dan ternyata dari yunhyeong. "June...Mianhae...sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda soal urusan tadi. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku kesepian " junhoe tersenyum ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Pandangannya pun kembali pada sosok yang mengiriminya pesan tadi berjalan mendekat kearahnya tapi masih tidak sadar. "Aku juga merasa sakit ketika reaksimu hanya begitu " kembali junhoe mendapat pesan. Junhoe pun akhirnya membalas pesan tersebut dengan tawa yang ditahan "Aku sudah tahu hyung kau pasti berbohong. Simpan wajah sedihmu itu aku sampai bisa melihatnya dari sini" yunhyeong yang membacanya semakin melipat wajahnya.

Dirasa semakin dekat, akhirnya junhoe pun memanggil kekasihnya tersebut "Yoyo hyung!" sontak yang dipanggil langsung mengarah pada sumber suara. Yunhyeong sekarang bisa melihat disana junhoe berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yunhyeong yang tidak percaya menatap ponselnya lalu menatap junhoe. Perasaan senang bercampur jengkel sekarang sedang dirasakannya. "Aish jinjja..." gerutu yunhyeong. Ia lalu mendekati junhoe yang sedang tertawa lalu ia memukul-mukul bahu junhoe. "Kau seharusnya berkaca hyung. Wajahmu tadi sangat jelek" junhoe coba menggoda yunhyeong. Yunhyeong hanya bisa diam tidak merespon ejekkan yang dilontarkan junhoe. "Ayolah, kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kencan kita hari ini benar-benar batal?" tanya junhoe dengan senyum jahilnya. Yunhyeong langsung menggeleng "Tidak! Kencan kita harus jadi hari ini". "Bukankah kau tadi ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan?" goda junhoe. Yunhyeong langsung menatap junhoe ketika ingat akan alasan yang tadi ia buat-buat. "Lihat lihat! Wajahmu memerah" junhoe sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah yunhyeong. "YA GOO JUNHOE! Kau jahat!" teriak yunhyeong sambil berjalan mendahului junhoe yang pastinya dengan muka memerah. Junhoe pun tersenyum karena ia berhasil menggoda kekasihnya tersebut. Ia pun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dan langsung menggandeng tangan kekasihnya tersebut.

Yunhyeong awalnya terkejut tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya terbiasa. Junhoe tersenyum kearah yunhyeong dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Ya, akhirnya mereka berdua jadi berkencan meskipun tadi awalnya hampir gagal. Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan mudah untuk mereka lupakan dan akan menjadi salah satu waktu yang berharga bagi mereka. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan acara kencan pasangan BinHwan? Hanbin terlihat kewalahan ketika harus ditarik-tarik oleh kekasih kecilnya untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman hiburan. Sebenarnya hanbin tidak mempermasalahkannya, tetapi ia butuh waktu istirahat sejenak untuk menaiki wahana selanjutnya. "Aku ingin naik itu hanbin..." tunjuk jinhwan pada sebuah wahana rollercoaster. "Ya ya chagi, tunggu sebentar" hanbin mencoba duduk sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari kekasihnya. Tetapi setelah ia melihat ke depan ternyata jinhwan sudah menghilang diantara keramaian. "Aigoo...benar-benar anak itu" mau tidak mau hanbin langsung berdiri mencari jinhwan. "YA JINHWAN HYUNG! KAU DIMANA?" teriak hanbin diantara kerumunan. Ya, setidaknya ini menjadi pengalaman baru hanbin. Jangan sampai ia kembali mengajak jinhwan ke taman bermain. " _poor hanbin..._ "

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
